thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Reed
This is a tribute by Pippycat/Bee. Please don't use her without her permission. Thanks! She is the District Partner of Tawis Flinch (WIP). Hazel Name: '''Hazel Rebecca Reed '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''8 (7) '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Hazel is skilled with a '''bow and arrow, and also throwing knives. Her third choice would be a spear, and she much prefers long-ranged combat. Appearance: '''Hazel has shiny, light brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders. She has bluish-brown eyes, that are a sort of hazel color, just like her name suggests. She is short for her age, and is very skinny/bony. She usually has a sort of half-smile or neutral expression on her face. '''Personality: '''Hazel might be shy and anti-social when you first meet her, but when you get to know her, she is very funny, and more rambunctious that you'd think she is. She cares a lot about her friends, and is very loyal to them and those she loves. She's nice to everyone, and tends to keep her thoughts inside her head most of the time, unless someone asks. She can blend in with the crowd easily, until you know her well. Then she sticks out, shining like the bright light she is on the inside. '''Strengths: '''Hazel is very '''intelligent, having skipped a grade in certain subjects in school. She is also very stealthy, since she is very light and small. Weaknesses: '''Hazel is very '''physically weak, and isn't very good with weapons. She also hates being violent, and isn't very good at it, to put it simply. Tribute Token: '''A silver-beaded necklace with a felt flower-charm on it, given to her by Tawis. '''Fears: '''Her friends dying, loud noises, spiders '''Alliance: '''Tawis, and maybe her old friends Piper and Andrew (if they are in the same game, if not, only Tawis). Backstory Hazel used to live a normal life in a different district. She used to live in District 7. Since Hazel wasn't capable of much with an axe, since she was very weak, she would stay inside and cook, or take care of her cat, Tobias. She had an older and younger sister, and her family lived a normal, happy life. Hazel liked to spend time with her friends, Tawis, Piper, and Andrew. Her closest friend for a long time was Piper, and they told each other a lot of secrets, and were very good friends. They liked to spend time together, but soon Hazel started spending a lot of time with Tawis instead. Hazel found it hard to talk around boys, and she would always blush a lot. It was even hard for her to talk to Andrew, and all she wanted was to talk to boys like she could talk to Piper. But Tawis was different. They liked each other just as friends, and they became closer friends than even Piper and Hazel were. Hazel's family's money soon went on a downward spiral. They were losing money, and got kicked out of their house. They had to move, and they had to move to the closest, but poorest district there was: District 8. Hazel told Piper and Andrew goodbye, but it was hardest to say goodbye to Tawis. When she moved to District 8, she missed her friends, but was at least able to bring her cat Tobias along, and even found a skinny calico cat and named her Ginny. It wasn't until a few months later, that she heard that they were getting a new next door neighbor. It turns out that that neighbor was Tawis. Lots of families in District 7 were going through money problems, and District 8 was the solution. Hazel and Tawis were happy again, though they did miss their other friends back from District 7. That year, when they were 15, it was Hazel's sister's first reaping, and she was scared so much. All three kids in her family had to take tesserae, even though they wouldn't need to now. So when her sister's name was called, Hazel rushed and volunteered. And was very surprised to see that Tawis volunteered after her. Games Participated In '''1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Hazel was Pippycat's first season 2 tribute (removed) *Hazel was Pippycat's 31st tribute *Hazel was based on a certain user whom Bee knows very well in real life (*cough cough* ninjanerdwithmojo) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:14 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat